Chocolate Temptations
by RandomGeek17
Summary: AU...Loki goes to see his brother but finds something better. Just some Loki/Darcy fluff.


As he makes his way up to the fourth floor of the apartment building in Malibu, he hesitates. It's been awhile since he's seen his older brother, Thor, and wonders if it's been too long. He shakes the thought from his head and continues up the cement steps. Thor is soft-hearted; always has been. He'll persuade him. In a short fifteen minutes, he'll be back on his way with what he wants, never to see his brother again. They aren't even technically brothers. Loki was adopted as a baby. He's never fit in with his family. Thor has always been his father's favorite and Loki will never forget that. He stops at the door with a shiny, golden _47_ on it. His knuckles hammer the wood a couple of times. No answer. He knocks again. He hears a rustle of feet inside and prepares himself. He's shocked when the door is answered by a brown haired beauty. Nearly a foot shorter than himself, she stands looking up at him suspiciously. He takes in her well tanned legs leading up to jean shorts cut off at mid-thigh, Stark Ind. tank top splattered in flour, full lips squished into one cheek, and blue-gray eyes behind black framed glasses riding low on her nose. She must be the women Thor spoke fondly of. She is certainly someone he wouldn't mind having.

"Who the hell are you?" she asks, her voice tight.

Her question shakes him back to reality, "My name is Loki Laufeyson."

"I have a taser." She says curtly, though she likes him, at least to look at. Even though he's wearing a suit jacket and dress shirt, she can see how well formed he is. His pants are a gift from god. They are tight enough to outline some but leave the rest to imagination. She wonders what's under them.

"I…I mean you no harm. I am Thor's brother."

"Oh, he told me about you. Well actually he told Jane and Jane told me but I still know about you."

"Is my brother here?"

She smirks, "No, him and Jane are out."

"You are not his woman?"

"First of all no, ewe, gross. Not that he isn't a great guy, it just…" he raises an eyebrow at her sarcastically. She straightens, "Second, I am nobody's woman. I don't belong to anybody, I am my own."

He smiles, she's fierce. He likes that.

"Well, what are they doing?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?"

He raises an eyebrow, testing her.

"I imagine Thor is showing Jane his 'hammer'." she emphasizes the last word though he still stares at her confused, "You know, 'doing it'."

"Doing what?" he enjoys the frustrated look on her face.

She blows a piece of hair out of her eyes, "God, they're having sex or whatever the hell they do. I'm still not entirely sure."

"When do you imagine they will be back?"

"Not entirely sure. Maybe half-an-hour. I guess you can hang out here if you want." She says. _We could do the same thing if you want. _She thinks.

"I would appreciate that, thank you."

She opens the door wider for him and saunters back to the kitchen. He takes in the small but comfortable living area. A couch is set up in front of a TV, off to the side is an open kitchen with a tall bar blockaded on one side by three chairs, and a short hallway leading off to what he assumes are the bedrooms.

"Who are you exactly?" he asks, poking around the TV area.

"I sort of came with Jane. We've known each other forever and when Thor moved in, well I wasn't moving out. We all coexist rather nicely." She answers from the kitchen, "Rent is easy when you have three people paying for it."

"What is your name?" he has made his way to the kitchen where she is bent over looking in the oven. He is enjoying the view for sure though starts when she pops up and looks at him.

"Sorry, I'm Darcy. I intern for Jane, when she needs me, but also work for this guy, when he wants me." She points at her chest and he is momentarily lost in the tightness of the shirt across her breasts. "Tony Stark. For a rich guy, he's really not that bad."

"Hmm? Oh, yes I've heard of him."

She pushes her glasses up on her nose, "What's with the scarf? It's like a billion degrees outside."

"Not quite." He smirks.

"Smart ass. So what exactly were you in prison for?"

Her words shock him for a moment. He stands there staring at her, mouth slightly parted.

"Sorry, I have no filter up here." She drums her finger on her head, smiling nervously. She turns back to the oven and pulls out a tray of cookies. "Here, can't get fresher than this." She scraps one off with a spatula and slides it onto a napkin for him.

"Thank you, Darcy." The way he says her name sends shivers up her spine.

"Anytime, Loki." The way she says his name makes his pants a bit tighter in certain areas. He takes a bite and accidentally moans. She enjoys it.

"This is by far the best cookie I have ever had."

"Well there's more where that came from." She slides another one to him and picks one up herself. She closes her eyes as the warm cookie melts in her mouth. Jane always teases her about how much she eats and how much of it is junk but, god, nothing compares to this. When she opens her eyes, they lock onto his, which are much closer than they were. She swallows tentatively. He takes another step closer.

"You've got a bit of chocolate on your lip."

Her tongue flicks out to whip it away and he internally screams for it to be locked with his own.

"Let me get it for you, darling." He moves quickly to her, chest against chest, and gently sucks on the offending chocolate. She moans.

"How long did you say my brother would be?"


End file.
